


Of books and fevers

by Canadian_girl2000



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000
Summary: A dip in the Gotham Bay leaves Jason sick and his big brother stays with him.Whuptober day 8: Fever
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Of books and fevers

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Taking a dip in the Gotham Bay was not on the list of things Jason wanted to do on a Friday night. In fact, it wasn’t on any list of his. Gotham Bay was filled with gross, murky waters filled with who knows how much crap. He supposed this was one item added to his ‘never doing it again list’.

He slowly made his way to his bike, the cool October air doing nothing to keep his soaking form warm. All he wanted was a nice warm shower and to collapse in bed and not move for at least eight hours, if not more. He let out a sneeze. God, if he got sick from this he was going to be mad.

The ride to his apartment was quick, with no incident save for a few more sneezes. Jason vowed to find the bastard who had pushed him and to punish him dearly.

He shambled up the steps and into his apartment. He tossed his helmet and all his weapons on the couch and stripped down to his boxers, before going to the bathroom and turning the shower to the hottest. He took a nice, long hot shower then changed into a set of PJ’s and all but collapsed onto his bed. He let out one last sneeze before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He silently screamed at it to shut up. It listened and stopped ringing, but only for a minute before it started again. He let out a groan and fumbled for his phone, eyes still closed. He hoped he accidentally hung up. No such luck.

“Finally!” came Dick’s far too happy voice, “I’ve been standing out here for ten minutes! Could you please let me in?”

Shit! He’d completely forgotten that Dick was coming over today to talk over a case. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them. It was too bright. Now that he was semi-awake, he was made aware of the pounding in his head. It felt like someone was playing the drums between his ears. He let out another groan.

“Jason?” Dick said, concern lacing his voice, “you okay?”

“Ngk,” was Jason’s eloquent response. His limbs were so heavy he couldn’t even pull himself out of bed. Maybe if he just stayed here Dick would just go away. Oh, who was he kidding? Dick’s mother-hen instinct had probably already taken over.

“Right. I’m going to break into your apartment, okay Jay?”

He could hear Dick fumbling with his lock pick, mumbling under his breath “this wouldn’t happen if you just gave me a damn key.” A few moments later he heard the door swing open, then slam shut.  
“Are you in the room?” Dick asked, his voice coming through the phone and through his shut door.

“Yeah.” Great. Now he was gonna have to deal with Dick and he really wasn’t feeling up to it. Maybe he could just let the blankets swallow him whole.

His luck failed him once more.

“Little Wing? What happened?” Dick said, coming to sit on the edge of his bed. He put a hand to Jason’s forehead and it spoke levels that Jason didn’t try to get away from it.

“Fell in the bay” Jason mumbled as Dick took away his hand.

“God that sucks. The water is already pretty cold.” he stood up, “I’ll go get you some water.”

Dick left the room and Jason could hear him rummaging through his kitchen. He’d nearly fallen asleep again when Dick came back in.

“Here, drink this,” Dick said, handing him a glass of water and a Tylenol. He took it and watched as Dick awkwardly shuffled on the spot. He was just about to ask him to stop when Dick blurted out “Do you want me to read to you?”

The question caught him so off guard he could only stutter out a “What?”

Dick interpreted his confusion as a refusal. “You’re right. It was a stupid question. I just… I remember that you liked to read and I just thought maybe…” he hung his head, “Nevermind. I’ll go sit in the kitchen.” He stood awkwardly for a few more seconds before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Jason called out, surprising not only Dick but himself as well. “I didn’t say no.”

Jason watched as Dick’s frown turned into one of his million-dollar smiles and that made it worth it.

“Do you have any preferences?” Dick asked, going to stand in front of his bookshelf.

“No.” He watched Dick look over his collection before he pulled out one of Jason’s older books. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, using the headboard to prop himself up.

As his older brother read, he slowly drifted back off and if he snuggled into his brother's side, no one mentioned it.

* * *

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/canadian-girl2000)

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who left comments and kudos on my other fics: Thank you so much! I read each and every comment and it makes me want to keep writing these fics!
> 
> Slowly gonna start catching back up. Might take a while, but I intend to write all 31 fics.
> 
> Stay awesome guys!


End file.
